


【龙嘎兽化ABO】巢中白兔pwp

by Araiyasu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araiyasu/pseuds/Araiyasu
Summary: 筑巢真是个太美味的梗了！兽化ABO我们阿爸越来越嫩了，我忍不住要干点什么。人类龙AX白兔嘎OBasic款发。情。期。自。慰被抓包剧情，随便设定，真的古早，OOC我的，为做而做。





	【龙嘎兽化ABO】巢中白兔pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 筑巢真是个太美味的梗了！兽化ABO  
> 我们阿爸越来越嫩了，我忍不住要干点什么。  
> 人类龙AX白兔嘎O  
> Basic款发。情。期。自。慰被抓包剧情，随便设定，真的古早，OOC我的，为做而做。

房间里的遮光窗帘被拉了起来，剩下两块窗帘之间的一条缝隙，外头的日光从那一条缝钻进来，落在他的脸上。  
那着实是一张漂亮得连光都贪恋想亲吻的脸，而脸的主人正在午睡。他平日里盛满星光的双眼闭了起来，一双眉毛因午睡中的不设防而舒展开，小扇子一样的睫毛随他的甜梦微微颤动着，那双微张的唇的线条精致得宛若由宫廷画师亲笔勾勒，带着体温，香软可人。  
阿云嘎在梦里感觉到越来越热，直到火终于把他从梦里驱逐回现实。他逐渐转醒，刚刚睡着时还舒展着的眉毛不悦地皱了起来。  
他的体感温度越来越高，全身的皮肤泛起春樱般的颜色，他的耳朵和尾巴，不知道第几次地，不受控制地露了出来，下身某处难以言说的部位也开始变得湿润。  
他的发情期又提前了。  
自春天以来，他的发情期开始紊乱有一段时间了，按照医生的说法，这是他的身体长期在高压的工作环境下得不到休息导致的结果，春天一到，身为兽人族的阿云嘎受的影响比别人都大，他的激素水平进一步失调，发情期变得混乱。这病没法治，只能在发情时依赖恋人，慢慢调养，在病好之前，他不能再用抑制剂了。  
可偏偏他的恋人——音乐剧演员郑云龙，这会儿还在工作呢。阿云嘎又羞又无奈，在他的恋人回来之前，他得自己想办法。

情热可从不会等待他，那糟糕的玩意儿只会逐步瓦解阿云嘎的理智，教唆他遵循本能。仅仅阿云嘎坐在床上犹豫要不要打电话给自家恋人的这一小段时间里，他已经清楚地感觉到自己的后穴开始变得柔软，乐此不疲地向外吐着液体，信息素分泌得越来越旺盛，那不再是平日里柔软平和带着青草气的奶香，而是变得更加甜腻而具诱导性，诱导着此刻并不在房间内的他的Alpha。  
他考虑着恋人的工作，电话最终是没能播出去，他只能出于本能地寻找残留着郑云龙味道的物件，最先触及到的是郑云龙今早出门时换下的扔在床上的睡衣。阿云嘎没多想就脱光了自己，套上Alpha的衣服，却光着已经变得泥泞的下身。那件纽扣睡衣套在他身上松松垮垮的，他洁白的屁股并没有被有些过长的睡衣盖住，尾巴在这个时候把睡衣支撑了起来，让他的屁股露在了外面，屁股浑圆的线条，大腿内侧的风光，最敏感的那处肌肤，全都暴露在空气里。不过他现在可管不了这些，他只满意地缩起来吸着上面的乌木沉香的信息素，那有点冷冽的恋人的信息素暂时安抚了小白兔躁动的情绪。  
但是很快，小白兔的欲望更深了。他又开始寻找。他打开他俩的衣柜，把郑云龙的衣服都搬了出来，这些衣服即便是洗过，在Alpha长期的影响下还是有味道残留。  
小白兔仔仔细细地一件一件闻着，把气味浓一点儿的和淡一点儿的分开，一件件堆在床上，在大床上顶着情热艰难地筑起了一个充斥着他恋人气味的巢，从外到里，有郑云龙演出时穿过的西装，袖口绣着郑云龙拼音名字的定制衬衫，袖子上有个红袖章的他常穿的私服卫衣，还有郑云龙的内搭。还是不够，小白兔便拖着已经软掉的双腿到卫生间去，翻出洗衣篮里还没来得及洗的郑云龙的衣物，堆在兔巢最靠近中心的位置。然后他自己躺进巢里，手里还攥着郑云龙昨天的黑色内裤，在浓郁的乌木沉香气味里，开始了认命般的自我抚慰。

扬汤止沸，隔靴搔痒。

他每碰触自己一处，那一处就会爆发出更加强烈的欲望。他羞得小脸通红，腿间夹着郑云龙的贴身t恤快速地磨蹭，又不太愿意发出声音，就只能咬着嘴唇发出模糊不清的呜咽，直到他在自己唇间尝到了一丝铁腥。他好难受，眼睛和那处一起淌着泪，连床单都是濡湿一片。

客厅的大门被打开又关上。郑云龙回来了。  
今天的舞美出了问题，安排的彩排被临时取消，郑云龙意外地获得了一个下午到晚上的短暂假期。  
舒心，他可以陪伴他休息在家的小恋人了。  
然而他一打开门就察觉到了不对劲。这个时候阿云嘎应该在午睡，理应是他的信息素水平最稳定，最平和的时候，可这个时候的客厅里却飘着一丝不正常的甜腻。想起之前医生说过的话，郑云龙心下咯噔一声，循着气味的源头快步走去。  
越来越近，甜甜的奶香从卧室虚掩着的门里泻出来，伴随着一声声难耐的喘息，隐约间还能听见那声音在呼唤着郑云龙的名字。他推开门，房间里的光线晦暗，中间的大床上，用他衣服筑起的巢穴中，是他的恋人。  
阿云嘎的耳朵软绵绵地搭在两侧，湿润的眼睛微微眯起，身上穿的是他的睡衣，粉嫩的乳尖从大开的领口处可以窥见，臀部毫无保留地露出来，那双又白又细的腿间，还夹着他的t恤，随着小白兔身体身体的扭动，一下一下地让柔软的棉质蹭着他吐水的前端。他的一只手，放在那个郑云龙再熟悉不过的穴口里毫无章法地进出，一下下地带出更加多的粘稠。  
最要命的是那人另一只手里还攥着自己的黑色内裤，放在鼻尖像救命稻草般，重重地吸着他的信息素。  
郑云龙头脑里好像有什么炸开了，内心的愧疚一下爆发出来，同时他也感觉到一股邪火往下身烧去。  
他迅速地扑到床上，抱着他的恋人，释放出被诱导得已经有些变味的信息素，揉着小白兔颈后的腺体安抚他，在他耳边沙哑呢喃：“嘎子，宝贝，我来晚了。对不起。”  
情热中的阿云嘎头脑变得迟钝，他后知后觉地发现郑云龙回来了，没有空余去想他怎么会这么早就回来，只是本能地窝进他的怀里，去蹭他的颈间，泡进乌木沉香的气味里不断沉沦。光洁的腿盘上他的腰，吹弹可破的肌肤磨蹭着他粗糙的衣物，大腿内侧被他磨出一片更淫靡的红。  
“唔嗯…大龙。”那是来自他的恋人的带着奶香的渴求和邀请。  
“乖，都给你。”  
吻上他恋人微张的双唇，舌尖入侵小白兔的口腔肆意掠夺，他的甜味郑云龙明明已经尝过无数次，却每一次都还像第一次那样上头。舌尖交缠起舞，发出啧啧的水声。俩人的肺活量都很大，所以一个吻就可以比别人更加绵长而动情。处于发情期状态不在线的阿云嘎首先败下了阵来，被吻着发出声声难受的鼻音，郑云龙又轻咬了一下他的下唇才放过他。转而往下，在他天鹅一样的颈间，魅惑人的锁骨处留下点点红痕，像极白色的宣纸上点上了梅花。手转到身后轻轻揉捏着阿云嘎的尾巴，那是阿云嘎体外最敏感的地方。每揉一下，阿云嘎的身体就会不受控制地颤抖一下，惊得四肢都想蜷在一起，舒服得发出声声勾人的呻吟。  
睡衣的纽扣被解开，早已挺立的两颗粉粉嫩嫩楚楚可怜的樱桃静候采撷。郑云龙叼住其中一颗，用牙齿轻轻咬，用舌头绕着圈舔，然后重重吸住，好像那里能够吸出奶来一样吮。阿云嘎无助地抱住郑云龙，像溺水的人抱住了浮木一样全身心地依赖着他，任郑云龙在他身上以吻作画。  
郑云龙解开自己的衬衣和领带，又松开皮带，把他早已经硬得生疼的东西放了出来。那是阿云嘎现在最需要的东西，他要再次地用这面目甚至有些狰狞的大家伙来弄脏他的恋人。  
阿云嘎探手想去抚摸郑云龙的那根东西，却被郑云龙抓着手拒绝。

“听话，我们先解决温饱问题再谈情趣。”郑云龙哑着嗓子诱哄。

平时他们做爱，阿云嘎会主动地帮他用手或者嘴先出来一次，这是他们两个人之间的小情趣，即使是处在情热浪潮中不能自己的时候，阿云嘎也还是条件反射一般伸手去抓。  
被拒绝了还有点不满的阿云嘎抬起几乎就要失焦的双眼和他对视，那双眼睛湿漉漉的，直勾勾地盯着郑云龙。这兔子肯定以为自己很凶吧，但在郑云龙眼里不过是撒娇和勾引各掺一半罢了。  
阿云嘎还是不认输一样地伸手，下一秒双手就被身上的Alpha用扔在一旁的香槟金色领带绑了起来压在头顶。  
“先去一次再说，好吗？嘎子，就当是为你的健康着想。嗯？”郑云龙心里实在是担心还在发情期紊乱中的omega等久了会不会对身体造成影响，连语气都放得极尽温柔，生怕敏感的omega会再有一丁点情绪波动，他更不敢想如果今天的彩排没有意外，阿云嘎一个人又该怎么度过。  
深陷情潮的阿云嘎只能任他摆弄，张开腿迎接他。  
那个淌着水的粉嫩穴口早已准备好，随着情欲的波涛汹涌轻轻地一开一合，像极了邀请。郑云龙拿一个枕头垫在阿云嘎腰下缓缓刺入，只进去了头部两人便像触电一样被快感包裹。紧致湿滑的穴肉毫不矜持地立刻吸住郑云龙的顶端，诱导着人走向极乐。郑云龙忍不住一入到底，直接顶在小白兔的生殖腔口，引得小白兔的呻吟变了个调，柱身全部被紧致包围的感觉也让郑云龙险些缴械。他俯下身吻他，用手揉他的尾巴，感受着怀中人的颤抖与喘息，深吸着小白兔牛奶味的甜腻。  
他开始在他身上驰骋，大开大合地碾过身下人的每一个敏感点。他们结合地那样密不可分，水乳交融间，阿云嘎甚至能感受到郑云龙的那物上是如何地青筋虬结。他动情地扭动着腰迎合，情欲里连腿碰到郑云龙的耻骨这样简单的触碰都是那样的煽情。午后昏暗的房间里，只有阿云嘎可称得上娇媚的呻吟，郑云龙磁性的低吼，和两个人在性爱中颇为放肆的信息素交缠。  
他们在那只有一丝日光的晦暗卧室里，相互宣泄爱。

这场性爱持续了多久，阿云嘎不太清楚。他只知道郑云龙抱他去洗澡时天已经黑了。  
吃饱喝足的小白兔还记得自己睡着前是躺在恋人的怀里的，他的耳朵尾巴已经收了起来，郑云龙帮他按摩着腰，在他额头上落下吻，叮嘱着什么。  
是什么来着…？唔…好像是下次一定要给他打电话什么的…不然，不然怎么样…？兔兔不知道，兔兔睡着了。

FIN.


End file.
